Things Happen
by CarbyLivesOn
Summary: A Carby fic set somewhere in season 11. No sign of Kem ever existing, and we can pretend they never broke up. I don't know about you, but the idea definitely sounds perfect to me. sorry bad summary but you'll like the story. Chapter 6 is now up!
1. Chapter 1

Things Happen 

**Disclaimer:** Not only do I not own any of the elements of this fanfic, but this is my first fic, so go easy. R&R please! I love feedback.

Tired, hungry, and aching after an especially grueling double shift, Abby Lockhart walked into her apartment and plopped down on the couch. She smiled as she thought of her plans for tonight. A romantic dinner and hopefully more with her boyfriend.

Even though she was tired, Abby was in and out of the shower quickly, and then she went down to the kitchen to start cooking. She couldn't help appreciating Carter's newfound happiness. She only hoped it was because of her.

----------------------------------------------------

Thirty-five minutes late. Abby gnawed on her fingernails as she stared at the clock. She had promised herself this wouldn't happen. No more relationships where she was the only one trying. Yet here she was, sitting on the couch on a Friday night, waiting for her boyfriend to get home.

Ever since he came back from Africa, it had seemed like Carter was different. Apparently not, because here she was all alone when they were supposed to be together. Forty-two minutes late.

Abby heard the key scraping in the lock. She didn't bother to turn around; she was sick of excuses and sick of dating.

"Hey Ab, I'm home," John Carter announced cheerfully. "Sorry I got stuck in a trauma but I promise I'll make it up to you."

"How do you plan on doing that?" she asked dryly. "You're almost an hour late for dinner and everything's cold."

Carter walked slowly over to the couch where she was seated and put his hand on her shoulder. As much as she hated to, Abby melted with his touch.

"Look, I'm really sorry. There's no reason to be mad, it's not my fault Weaver's out to get me," John complained as he started kissing her neck.

Finally giving up, Abby turned around with a smile and kissed back.

Carter was surprised at her sudden mood change but he didn't question her actions, because frankly it felt good!

"I wish you had come to work today," John whispered as he stroked her arms lightly. "I really miss you there."

"It's my only day off all week! Besides do you miss me or my lips?" Abby asked playfully as he kissed her passionately, sending tingles through her mouth.

"Both."

Abby didn't know why, but she had a sudden surge of need, of want. She had no use for words as they made their way to the bedroom.

------------------------------------------

Later that night, as she lay in his arms, Abby slowly pushed his hand away and got out of bed. She couldn't take it anymore. She loved him so much, yet she either seemed to want to be near him all the time or as far away as possible. Something was wrong with her. Something was very wrong, and she needed to find out what.

Well there was a short little chapter, I hope you liked it! I will get more up as soon as possible.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey! Thanks to everyone who read the first chapter. Here's the next one:

-------------------------------------------------

John Carter walked into the ER and headed to the lounge to put his stuff away, hoping to catch Abby so they could talk. The door to the lounge swung open just as he was reaching for it. On the other side was none other than his tired-looking girlfriend, Abby.

"Hey!" he said brightly, pulling her into a hug. "You were gone before I was even awake this morning. What's wrong?" he asked.

"Nothing Carter, just leave me alone. I've got patients to see."

"Come on Abby. Something's wrong and you can tell me." He leaned down and whispered in her ear, "Last night was amazing. But I know you well enough to know that something's not right."

Abby looked up at him with anger in her eyes. "So just because I want to have sex with my boyfriend that automatically means that I have problems?" That sentence came out way louder than she had intended. Some people sitting in chairs had looked up, and Haleh and Chuny were looking on with interest.

"Okay, let's not do this here," Carter said lightly.

"Whatever," Abby rolled her eyes and stalked away. She picked up some charts and walked into an empty exam room where she could just sit and be alone. Abby knew that she should have told him why she was mad. She should have told him that he kept letting her down, and she couldn't take it anymore. She should tell him a lot of things, but communicating wasn't her strongest point. Abby was overcome with a wave of sickness, and she ran to the sink just in time to vomit all over herself.

"God I'm an idiot," she told herself as she changed into a new scrub top. She played it off as a sign of stress and went back to work.

Sighing, Abby left the exam room after she was cooled off a bit and went over to curtain two, pulling up a stool beside a patient. "Hi, I'm Doctor Lockhart, it says here that your wrist has been hurting a lot lately?" Plastering a fake smile on her face, Abby pretended to be listening as she watched Carter make his way to admit.

His bouncy mood now gone, John grabbed a chart and turned around. He saw Abby watching him, and their eyes locked for a minute. She looked away but he kept on staring. She was so beautiful. He wanted this to work so badly. He wanted to be with her without having issues or baggage messing up their relationship.

--------------------------------------

Watching her boyfriend go on break and head over to Doc Magoo's, Abby quickly decided that she was on break too, and ran out the doors to follow him.

"John!" Abby called out as he was halfway across the street.

Carter turned around and looked back at her, narrowly escaping getting hit by an SUV barreling by at a high speed.

"God Abby, you almost got me killed!" he exclaimed when they were both safely across the street in a booth at Doc's. He wiped the smile off his face when he noticed how solemn she looked. "I was just joking, I'm fine. Really."

"I….." Abby couldn't get the words out. She wanted to tell him how she loved him, how much he meant to her. She wanted to apologize for all the times she hurt him, and tell him why she was always upset.

"I love you too," Carter told her, his eyes shining. He took her hand in his and kissed it softly.

And Abby knew that everything would be all right.

---------------------------------

sorry that was short. let me know if u think this story is worth continuing, and please r&r. enjoy!


	3. Chapter 3

_ok sorry it took me so long to update. i kind of wrote myself into a corner there with the last chapter. i think i did it agin with this chapter too. but anyway here it is: _

_Thing Happen_

_Ch. 3_

-------------------------------

Abby woke up the next morning in bed with Carter. She smiled. Waking up next to him just felt right.

Careful not to disturb him, Abby tiptoed out of the room and into the kitchen. She made a cup of coffee and sat down by the window.

She had barely taken one sip when she was overcome by nausea. No longer trying to be quiet, Abby concentrated on holding it in till she made it to the bathroom. No such luck.

Before she reached the toilet Abby had thrown up all over the floor.

Over in the bed, Carter rolled over and rubbed his eyes. "Abby?"

"Yeah?"

"What's happening in there?" he asked.

"Nothing. Go back to sleep." Abby wiped her mouth and stood up.

"Okay… well come back to bed." John ran his hand over the bare sheets beside him. They were cold without Abby's warmth.

"Yeah let me just get some water," Abby told him as she walked over to the kitchen. That was close.

-------------------------------

Carter sighed and looked up at the board. A grand total of ten patients. A new low, perhaps. "Where's a good trauma when you need one?" he mumbled to himself.

"Well you know if there's no action here maybe we could go make some for ourselves." Abby appeared out of nowhere and her hands found their way around his waist.

"Really?" Carter was definitely interested. Maybe this would be a good day after all.

Grabbing his hand, Abby pulled Carter towards an empty exam room, calling out to Frank that they were on break.

Once inside Abby locked the door and pulled the blinds shut. "So, what's up? Got a patient to discuss?" Carter asked, his eyes twinkling.

"Don't make me beg you!" Abby was desperate.

"I'm just joking, sorry." Carter pulled her close to him and looked into her eyes. "I love you."

"Me too." A smile played on Abby's lips as she leaned in to kiss him. The kiss became deeper and soon they were pulling at each other's clothes.

Just as Abby was pulling down Carter's scrub pants, there was a loud knock at the door. "Shit!" both of them exclaimed.

"ABBY! I know you're in there, I saw you go in. I don't know who you're with or what the hell you're doing, but don't you have a boyfriend?" Uh-oh. It was Weaver. And she was really mad.

When both of them were dressed and presentable, Carter opened the door. The look on Kerry's face was priceless. "Oh…. John. You were in there?"

"Yeah…" Carter's face turned a deep red. Abby came out behind him with a sheepish grin on her face.

"We have a trauma coming in. ETA is eight minutes. We need a few hands, if you can help," Kerry told them.

"We're coming," Abby answered. As Kerry walked away Abby smirked at Carter. "Maybe if you're lucky we can finish this later."

Oh man, thought Carter. She has me tied around her finger.

------------------------------------------------

Finally. Twelve long hours and her shift was over. Abby practically sprinted out of the ER and made her way to the El station.

She sat down next to a little boy. He smiled shyly up at her. "I'm Joey. I'm going to Daddy's house," he told her when her eyes met his.

"That sounds like fun, Joey. Are you all alone?" Who would let such a little kid ride all on his own? Abby would never let her kid do that.

"Yes. But I'm nine years old and I'm allowed to go on my own. Where are you going?"

"To my boyfriend's house," Abby told him.

"Do you love him?"

Wow, Abby thought. Where did these questions come from? "Yeah."

"That's good." Joey grinned and looked down at his game boy.

---------------------------------------

"Hey, you," Carter called out as Abby walked in the door. "Come in here."

Abby followed the sound of his voice into the living room, throwing her coat, purse, and keys on the kitchen table as she went. "We got six traumas after you left. The hospital was swamped. Sorry I'm late but- "

Abby stopped mid-sentence when she walked into the room. Carter was sitting there on the couch wearing nothing but a pair of socks. "What are you doing?" she asked when she got her voice back. "I thought we were going to dinner."

"Well I though since you were always trying to get in my pants I might as well give you a head start." He got up off the couch and walked over to her. Abby took a step back.

"John I'm really hungry," she whined. "Can we do this later? And besides, I have to pee."

"You always have to pee. Are you sick?" Carter asked, trying not to show too much concern in his voice.

"Nah I'm fine."

"Okay then." Carter pulled her closer and kissed her softly. She giggled a little. That wasn't much like her, but she was definitely enjoying herself.

"Not here on the couch," Abby whispered, trying to get her breath back after a long kiss.

"It didn't matter to you when we did it here this morning. Or last night," Carter pointed out.

"Okay," she smiled as he pulled her shirt off. Then she remembered her conversation with Joey. "I love you."

Carter smiled. He'd never heard that before. He figured he could get used to it.

------------------------------------------------------

_please R&R! thank you everyone who read/ is reading my story!_


	4. Chapter 4

Ok, here's chapter 4! Thanks for all the reviews so far. I'm trying to take your advice. I hope I can make this a good long chapter! Sorry I took long to update

_--------------------------------------------------------------_

"I was skateboarding down the stairs," explained the little boy that Carter was tending to at the hospital.

"How old are you, Joey? You know that's not a safe thing to do." Carter felt bad; this kid was so little and he had fractured both his wrists.

"I'm nine. Don't worry about me," Joey told him.

Carter laughed. This kid was really something. "So Joey, are your parents coming soon? I need them to sign some things so I can treat you."

"Nah, they have to work," the child informed him. He looked around the room. "Are you the only doctor here?"

"No way," said John. "There are so many I don't even know half the people who work here."

Joey laughed and they started a conversation about their favorite video games.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey Susan, have you seen Carter?" Abby asked as she walked past triage.

"He's in Curtain two with some kid," Susan replied, not even looking up from her charts.

Abby thanked her and made her way over. She heard Carter laughing away, and smiled to herself. He's probably talking to some kid about video games, she thought to herself.

Abby pulled back the curtain and her jaw dropped. It was that cute little boy from the train!

"Hey… it's Joey, right?"

Joey spun around on the gurney he was seated on and looked up at Abby. "What are you doing here?" he questioned.

"I work here," Abby said, laughing. At that all three of them started laughing. Carter reached up and pulled Abby into his lap.

"Let go, we're at work!"

"How do you know Joey?" he asked, as Abby tried to squirm out of his grip.

"I met him on the L," Abby told him.

Joey had watched this little exchange with a little smile on his face. Abby turned to him and asked what was wrong.

"I tripped over a box," he said. "I factored my wrists. It hurts."

"I gave you medicine, it'll stop hurting soon. Okay Joey, say goodbye to Abby." said Carter. "We'll be back soon, all right?"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Abby, he's lying," John Carter said as he and Abby walked away towards the lounge.

"What? What are you talking about?"

"Joey," Carter said. "He told me he rode his skateboard down the stairs. He told you he tripped over a box. He's obviously lying."

"Okay," Abby said, taking a deep breath. "We need to figure out what's wrong with him. My idea is domestic abuse. Either way, we need a psyche consult." They had reached the lounge and she pushed the door open.

"Hey Gallant," Carter said to the younger doctor who was seated at the table poring over a medical journal.

"Good morning Doctor Carter," replied Gallant, not looking up from the medical journal he was reading. "Do you remember if heart palpitations are one of the symptoms of dehydration?"

"Yeah, it is," said Carter. "Need help with a patient?"

"No thanks," Michael Gallant said. "Have a nice day. And you too, Abby," he told them, closing his book and leaving the lounge.

Abby told Carter to meet her at Doc's when he had a break, then followed Gallant out the door.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jing-Mei and Pratt were sitting at Doc Magoo's having dinner when they noticed Abby Lockhart and John Carter open the door.

"Hey! Abby! Carter! Over here," Jing- Mei called out to them. They came over and Abby sat with Deb and Carter sat next to Pratt.

"God, I haven't talked to you guys in forever. What's new?" Abby asked.

"Nothing much. We're just here getting coffee,"said Pratt

"Aren't we all?" said Carter.

Pratt and Jing-Mei finished off their drinks and ventured back out into the chilly night air, calling goodbyes over their shoulders.

"So I called psyche for Joey Barnes," said Carter, sipping slowly at his coffee.

"What was their assessment?" Abby asked, curious as to what was up with the little boy.

"I don't know," replied Carter, flashing her a goofy smile. "They were taking forever, so I decided to take you out for coffee instead of sit there and wait."

"Smart decision," Abby told him. "I might have died if I didn't get some food in my body sooner or later."

Carter chuckled and tried to steal a piece of her pie, but she swatted his hand away just in time.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Thirteen-year-old girl, fell out of tree, suspected collarbone fracture, maybe concussion," called a paramedic entering the ER.

"Never a dull moment," Susan said to Abby. "You coming with me?" Abby nodded and they walked over to the gurney.

Twenty minutes later, the two friends had managed to bring the little girl almost back to normal.

"Wow, I need a nap," said Abby with a sigh.

"Go ahead, I'll cover for you," said Susan. Abby thanked her and went to the lounge to sneak in a quick snooze on the couch. She fell asleep almost as soon as she lay down.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

John Carter kicked open the door to the lounge. Losing patients sucks.

He looked up and smiled. Abby was asleep on the couch, her knees tucked up to her chest in a protective position. She could always change his mood. Carter sat down next to her and stroked her hair.

"No," she mumbled. "Please, Susan… I just got here. No more patients…"

Carter couldn't help it, he let out a loud laugh. Abby woke up with a start.

"Hey… I brought you breakfast," Carter said, holding up the bag so Abby could smell the warm food.

"Mmmm… just what I needed," she told him. Abby opened the bag and pulled out a bagel, taking a huge bite with a grin on her face.

"Hungry much?" Carter asked, laughing at her large appetite. She just nodded and kept eating. "Do you want coffee?" he questioned.

"No thanks," Abby said. "Do you need to get back to work?"

"Yeah. Probably."

"Okay, well…" Abby trailed off.

"Can we talk later?" both of them asked at the same time.

"Sure," said Carter. Abby nodded. He gave her a quick kiss on the forehead and walked out the door, wondering what she needed to talk about, and hoping she could answer his question.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Well theres the next chapter. I'm really sorry it took so long. If anyone can guess what Abby or Carter want to talk about, go ahead! I want to know what everyone thinks. Please R&R!_


	5. Chapter 5

I realized I made a few mistakes in the last few chapters, but I went back and fixed most of them. Thank you reviewers!

Things Happen- Chapter 5 

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was one of those days. One of those days where nothing seemed to go right, and everything seemed to go wrong. Neela seemed to be having a lot of those lately. She turned her attention back to the agitated old man who was currently questioning her ability to treat him.

"You can't be more than twenty years old! Did you even go to college? In my day, you had to have a degree before you could become a doctor. Shows how much things change, huh?" The ornery old man finally took a break from scrutinizing her to take a breath.

Neela seized this opportunity to get a few words in. "Mr. Thompson, I assure you I am more than qualified to treat you. Now please relax or I might miss your vein and have to do this twice." God, what a nightmare.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Abby saw Neela walk past her and quickly called out to her, "Neela!"

Neela spun around and walked back to Abby. "Hello," she said, anger apparent in her voice.

"What's wrong?" Abby asked, looking at her friend. "Bad day?"

"Oh yeah. I've lost two patients already and its only lunchtime," Neela told her.

"Don't talk about lunch," Abby said. Her stomach was empty, probably because she hadn't been able to keep anything down lately.

"Sorry," Neela apologized. "You all right?"

"Except for one small thing," Abby said. "You didn't get my message? I left one on your cell phone," she told her. "Never mind. Just come get me after you listen to it."

"Okay…" Neela said. Abby was acting kind of strange. But Neela forgot about it and went back to her patients, back to her lousy day.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Carter and Abby met at their usual time in the usual place- sunset on the roof. It was absolutely beautiful, everything about it. The hustle and bustle of the city was almost unnoticeable, and it was all so peaceful.

Abby brought the drinks up and handed a cup to Carter, who took his eagerly and looked over at her. "Something wrong?" he asked, inspecting her thoughtfully with his eyes.

"Not really, I just-"

She was interrupted by the sound of multiple ambulances pulling into the ambulance bay. "I guess we should go down, huh?" she yelled at her boyfriend, who nodded in response.

"You want to go out for dinner tonight?" John asked in the elevator on the way back down. "I'm off at 8:30 too, so can I pick you up around 9:00?"

"You checked my schedule?" Abby asked incredulously. "You really want to get lucky, don't you?" she laughed, but she was cut short when the elevator stopped and she was hit by nausea. She covered her mouth and tried to hold in her lunch.

"Abby, are you sick?" Carter said, feeling her forehead.

"No, I'm fine," she assured him.

"Are you sure?"

"I SAID I'M FINE! LEAVE ME ALONE!" Well that outburst was definitely louder than Abby had intended, but she wasn't about to apologize or anything

"Let's get these traumas over with" Carter said, giving Abby a quick peck on the lips before running out the now open elevator doors. He was trying to pretend that the last fifteen seconds hadn't happened.

"God, I need a smoke," Abby said to herself, trying to forget about her cravings as she too went off to save the life of another stranger.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Carter was excited. Well, it didn't take a lot to get him excited. But he was really excited today. Straightening his tie, he ran his fingers over the box in his pocket. It had been a long time since he had taken it out. Abby probably didn't even remember it. Oh no. Abby. "Crap," he mumbled to himself. He should have left to pick Abby up half an hour ago. He hoped she was running late too.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Abby checked her watch. She was ready early for once. Smoothing down her silky black dress with her hands, Abby headed to the kitchen. Nothing like some pickles and peanut butter to satisfy that hunger!

Munching on a deliciously sour pickle, Abby plopped down on the couch and turned on the TV.

Forty minutes later, Abby was still watching television. Who could blame her? Fear Factor was on. She glanced at the clock, then did a double take when she realized that Carter was really late.

As if on cue, the doorbell sounded and she heard Carter on the other side of the door, saying sorry for being so late.

Abby grabbed her coat and they left, locking the door behind them.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back in the ER, it was getting pretty crowded. A bar fight had broken out a few blocks away, and they had received way more drunk people than they had anticipated.

"Hey baby. Which one of the spice girls are you?" an obviously intoxicated man asked Kerry Weaver, who was walking by him.

"Can you please go back to your gurney?" she asked the guy, her patience wearing thin.

"You know you want me. They call me "coffee", I grind so fine!"

Kerry marched past him and into the lounge, where she practically threw herself onto the couch and closed her eyes.

Neela looked over at her from where she was standing by her locker. "You okay?" she asked.

"Oh I'm fine," Weaver told her. "The usual. Getting hit on by random patients."

Neela laughed, imagining an inebriated man trying to flirt on her boss. "Yeah, that happened to me, too. Some chap told me that if I was a booger, he'd pick me first!"

Their laughter was interrupted when Neela's cell phone started beeping. "I'm sorry," Neela told Weaver. "I've got to check my voicemail."

"Go ahead," Kerry told her. "I need to get back to work." Weaver turned and walked out the door. If she had turned around, she would have seen Neela's jaw drop wide open as she listened to a message:

"Um… hey Neela…. It's Abby…. I just took a test. Because…. I was a few weeks late… And… well… can you call me when you get this? I really need to talk to you…And I haven't had the time to talk to Carter… please, Neela…."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Now who can guess what they are going to talk about? Anyway there you go, chapter 5. I think I am going to be getting out about one chapter a week, so I hope this can hold you over! 


	6. Chapter 6

They were sitting in a romantic restaurant, eating an incredible meal. There was no better time than the present. "So…"Abby said, finishing up the rest of her chicken and taking a sip of her sparkling grape juice. "What did you want to talk about?" Carter had taken her out to a nice dinner, but they had barely talked the whole time.

"You can go first," Carter told her. He looked up at her expectantly.

"No, I really think you should,"

"Abby… maybe we should forget about our talk… just enjoy this night together."

"Do you remember when we were just friends? I mean, before we started dating?" Abby asked abruptly.

"Yes," said Carter. "We used to sit on that bench by the river and talk for hours on end."

"Why can't we do that anymore?"

Carter looked down at his hands, thinking. "We still can," he told her, looking straight in her eyes. "Abby I love you," he said.

This caught her attention.

"Abby, I've loved you since the first time I saw you. I know we have many problems-"

This last remark earned him one of her famous eye rolls, but he continued on. "I know you haven't forgiven me for leaving you to go to Africa. Or for leaving you again after that…"

"I remember that day you left again. There was so much emotion. Raw emotion, so many feelings. Pain, fear, anger, John," Abby whispered so softly that he could barely hear her. "You just left, you wouldn't say why. I didn't understand why you were leaving me, and to this day I still don't know why you left." She couldn't help it. A big, fat tear rolled down her cheek.

Carter was floored. Abby had never opened up to him like this before. And he couldn't remember the last time he had seen her cry. He got up from his seat and went over to her, pulling her into a giant hug and holding her tightly.

"John?"

"Hmm?" he asked, moving a stray piece of hair away from her eyes with his finger.

"I'm pregnant."

* * *

"So how do you feel?"

"Happy. Definitely happy," John Carter whispered over the phone to Susan Lewis. "I'm gonna be a daddy!"

Susan laughed. He would make a great father. "Wow, that's great!"

"Yeah," Carter told her. "Listen I have to go, Abby's waking up. I'll see you at work in a few hours." He hung up the phone and went back to the bedroom.

"Abby?" he said, peeking his head through the bedroom door.

"Hi," she said with a weak smile.

"You were asleep for a really long time. How's the baby doing?"

"Same as the last time you asked me. It's not like I can feel it yet," Abby said.

"Hey," Carter said. "We can't call our baby 'It'."

"Well do you have a better idea?" Abby asked, annoyed.

"No…" Carter said. "But it's just weird."

"I'm going back to sleep," Abby said. "I'm on at six, so can you wake me up at quarter to five?"

"Yeah," Carter said with a sigh. He lay down on the bed next to Abby.

"You're gonna keep me up with your snoring," Abby muttered before drifting off to sleep.

* * *

"Crazy patients," Neela said.

"They're what we live for, right?" said Ray. "Otherwise life would be too boring."

"But it would be nice and easy without them," Neela complained.

"Come on, roomie. I bet I could cheer you up. Come see my band play."

"You wish," said Neela with a laugh. Just then Neela's patient started screaming, and she had to leave to go back to him. "See you later Ray."

"And then there was one," Ray said to himself.

"Hey Dr. Carter," Ray called as Carter walked down the hall to the lounge.

"I'm on a break, ask me later," Carter said. He walked into the lounge and opened his locker. Taking out his coat and wallet, he quickly ran out of the ER and over to the L station.

* * *

"Okay, I only got someone to cover me for half an hour, but that's enough time to get you down to the hospital," Carter told Abby as he walked in the door to their apartment.

"I think I can make it to the hospital just fine on my own."

"Yes, but if you fall down the stairs or something you could hurt the baby," said Carter.

"John, why would I fall down the stairs?"

"I don't know, just let me help you."

"You're being crazy! I'm just pregnant." Abby said.

At this Carter started grinning. He walked closer to Abby. "We're having a baby," he whispered in her ear.

Abby laughed and took his hand. "Let's go to work, or we're both gonna be late."

They left the apartment together, talking and joking the whole way to work.

* * *

"Quiet, they're coming."

"Why are we in here again?"

"Just shut up."

"We've been waiting long enough."

"When do they plan on getting here?"

Almost all the staff of the ER was waiting in the lounge for Carter and Abby to arrive. Just then they walked through the door. "Congratulations!" everyone shouted.

Abby's mouth fell open. There was a huge banner that said, "Come soon, Baby Carter!". The whole room was full of presents and every imaginable necessity for having a baby. Carter smiled at the look on her face and squeezed her hand. Abby was almost crying. No one had ever done something so nice for her before.

All their friends congratulated the happy couple, and the celebrations continued until a trauma came in.

"I guess some things never change," Abby said to Carter as their co-workers headed out the door to tend to patients.

"You and me, that's one of those things," said Carter. "I'll always be there." He took a deep breath. He was ready to tell her.

* * *

_OK, so this is just another story about Abby getting pregnant. But I like the idea so much! Thanks for all the kind reviews. Please keep them coming!_


End file.
